1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a light-emitting apparatus that supplies current to each of light-emitting element columns, a luminaire including the light-emitting apparatus, and a method of adjusting the light-emitting apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, luminaires include a luminaire that includes a light source unit having light-emitting element columns (see, for example, Patent Literature (PTL) 1: International Publication No. WO2013/118208). In the light source unit of the luminaire disclosed in PTL 1, a first light-emitting element column in which first light-emitting elements are connected in series and a second light-emitting element column in which second light-emitting elements are connected in series, are connected in parallel. A first light-emitting element and a second light-emitting element have different color temperatures. In the luminaire disclosed in PTL 1, the color temperature of the luminaire as a whole is changed by adjusting the current flowing through each of the light-emitting element columns following dimming.